Ebenezer Burns
| image = File:Ebenezer Burns Icon.png | imagewidth = 50px | caption = Actually, not that much of a change. | Row 1 title = Character | Row 1 info = Mr. Burns | Row 2 title = Event | Row 2 info = Christmas 2013 Event Christmas 2014 Event Winter 2015 Event | Row 3 title = Level required | Row 3 info = 11 | Row 4 title = Need to Collect / Cost | Row 4 info = 800000000 (2013) 50 (2014-2015) | Row 5 title = Number of Jobs | Row 5 info = 5 | Row 6 title = Quest | Row 6 info = A Holiday Hymn | Row 7 title = Premium character? | Row 7 info = (2013) (2014-2015) | Row 8 title = Limited Time? | Row 8 info = }} ' unlock message.}} is a costume for Mr. Burns unlocked during the Christmas 2013 Event. It was the third community prize for the event. Its goal was reached on Boxing day, December 26, 2013. If you did not have Mr. Burns then, he was stored in your inventory. He returned for a limited time during the Christmas 2014 Event and Winter 2015 Event as a premium costume. About Roger Meyers Jr. contacts Abe to make a replacement for the annual show "The Happy Little Elves Save Christmas" and the script is written as usual by Bart and Lisa. The episode starts at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant where the workers are slaving through the holiday. Meanwhile, the owner, C. Montgomery Scrooge, counting his coins the bowels of the plant, Homer Cratchit gets visited by the Magical Little Man. Homer tells for Magical Little Man at he wants rekindle the magic of Christmas at Scrooge. On the night hits Scrooge by the Magical Little Man some thought taking him on a mystic tour of his misspent life. Smilin' Joe Fission then takes up and they start to fight. After the two fought finish, it has been peace since on the Earth, because it has wiped out. After Abe submitted the manuscript Bart and Lisa wait on the show to be broadcast in mid-December but it turns out that they replaced it with the former annual show. Abe likes the episode and says to Bart and Lisa at this is his best script. Jobs Trivia * is from the comic story A Springfield Christmas Carol featured in Simpsons Comics #52. The comic has later got reprinted in The Simpsons: Holiday Humdinger, Simpsons Classics #26 and The Best of The Simpsons #25. * was also seen in the episode "Simpsons Christmas Stories" *At the Unlock Screen, a unique sound byte plays of Homer saying, "Good boss; great villain." Gallery File:Ebenezer Burns Unlock Screen.png| 's unlock screen. File:Ebenezer Burns.png| 's unlock artwork. File:IMG 2137.PNG File:IMG 2143.PNG File:Err.jpg File:Ebenezer burns in simpsons Christmas stories.jpg File:EbenCursing.jpg| cursing holiday spirit. File:Moneyfight.jpg| and Smithers money fighting. Category:Christmas 2013 Event Category:Costumes Category:Community Prizes Category:Limited Time Category:Christmas 2013 Prizes Category:Christmas 2014 Event Category:Premium Items Category:Ex Non Premium Items Category:Premium Costumes Category:Winter 2015 Event Category:Unknown Character Collection Category:Costumes for Mr. Burns